


Messy.

by poisontea



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, it's normie saihara btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontea/pseuds/poisontea
Summary: You would have never imagined that the boy you disliked the most could be so good for you.





	Messy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site, so I hope it's not too bad. I wanted to write something for Pregame Saihara because I find him just as cute as his in-game counterpart, and I don't see a lot of stuff for him.
> 
> English is not my first language, so you might notice some mistakes here and there. Feel free to point them out, it really helps me to improve.

Shuichi Saihara was his name.

Without any doubt, he was the most eccentric person you've met in your whole life. His behaviour would always make you feel uneasy, it just didn't feel normal to you. The way his lips curled in a wicked smile, the way he chuckled to himself... you just found it really creepy, not in a cute way, but more like if he was a sex offender. You wanted him nowhere near you, which was pretty difficult considering he was in almost all your classes, but at least he didn't seem to pay attention to you. He spent most of the time fantasizing about some weird killing show to notice the world around him, and sometimes that got him into trouble, not only with the teachers, but with his peers as well.

He was known for being a loner, never approaching anyone and not having anyone approach him. He seemed content this way, always too stuck into his little fictional world to care about what happened in the real one. Even though most of the students ignored him, as he didn't bother anyone directly, there were a few of them who liked teasing him, but Shuichi didn't seem to mind the rough treatment. In fact, it looked like he enjoyed it, given how he usually encouraged his bullies with his bratty words, almost like if he wanted them to hurt him.

You were against bullying, but you didn't give a fuck if Shuichi was the one being bullied. He didn't fit in, nor he tried to do so, and he seemed to love the attention his bullies gave him, so why would you care about him, anyway? He was a freak, he didn't deserve your pity.

Right...?

You've noticed his odd behavior since you met him, and you would catch yourself staring at him from time to time, sometimes even meeting his gaze accidentaly. It wasn't like you were interested in him, it's just that he was so strange you couldn't help but watch his every movement. It was not staring, though. You prefered to call it... analyzing.

Sadly, you were unlucky enough to be paired with him for some school project. You cringed when the teacher mentioned both of your names, and some of your classmates gave you apologetic looks. Not only you were paired up with the weirdest kid of your class, you were pretty sure he wasn't planning on doing his part of the project, meaning you would have to do everything yourself. You had never seen him doing the assignments, so how he was able to pass the subjects remained a mystery to you.

After the bell rang, you made your way to Shuichi, who didn't notice you advancing towards him. You stood next to his desk and cleared your throat, hoping to catch his attention. He ignored you, fidgeting with his fingers and mumbling to himself something you didn't understand quite well, but you supposed it would be something about that creepy show he liked, because apparently that was all he could talk about.

Finally, he noticed you standing beside him and glanced at you with a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"C-can I help you?" he said, avoiding to look directly at your eyes. 

"Yes, you can. You and I have a project to do. Are you willing to do your part?" It was the first time you had spoken to him, and you inmediatedly decided you didn't like it. He flinched at the cold tone of your voice, sweating badly.

"Y-yeah, sure." He answered. "I will do my part, and t-then I'll give it to you so you can just put them together and give them to the teacher."

"That won't work. It would be best to do it together so it does not end up being incoherent." 

"B-but..." he tried to say something against it, but your piercing gaze made him feel even more nervous than he already was. You did not want to spend time with him by any means, but you didn't want to risk getting a low mark either. You were a good student, and you weren't going to allow this boy to make you fail.

You promised to meet him after school, so you could go to the library and start working on the project. You weren't going to allow him in your house, so the library was the best place for you two to work on the assignment. He hesitated at first, saying he was busy, but you didn't believe his pathetic excuse and he finally gave in.

You waited for him, and he surely took his sweet time to come out and meet you. You had been waiting for almost twenty minutes when he decided to show up, apologizing for being late and trying to give you an explanation, but you ignored him and began to walk. He followed you, walking behind you as if he was your shadow, sometimes stepping on your heels, only to apologize right after. You tried speeding up your pace to get him off your back, but he would do the same, making your attempts to get away from him useless.

"Saihara." You called him, which made him gulp. "You can walk by my side, you know."

You were not confortable with the idea of walking side by side, but it would feel much less creepier than having him behind you, as you could at least see whatever he was doing.  
He nodded lightly, and soon you two were walking on the same level, trying your best to not make eye contact. His hand would accidentaly brush yours from time to time, but you always retracted it quickly, disgusted by the touch of it.

You finally reached the library, and decided to sit on a table in a quiet corner, disposing all you needed for the project. You didn't want anyone to see you with Saihara, so this place was the perfect spot for you, as there where some bookselfs blocking the view. It wasn't excesively crowded, so luckily that would give you some privacy.

It didn't took long for Saihara to do something creepy, though. He wouldn't stop staring at you with crazy eyes when you tried to explain the lesson to him, and you quickly noticed this. 

"Could you stop looking at me like that? It's making me uncomfortable." you told him. He adverted his gaze shyly, but he kept smiling like some kind of deviant.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that you一" 

"What about me?" you interrupted him, ready to start a fight if he ever dared to insult you. Shuichi licked his lips, hesitating to continue his phrase until you pushed him to do so.

"It's just that I-I can't believe I actually got to be with you alone. This feels too good to be real." he finally said, surprising you. "I've noticed you staring at me in class and I was flattered at first, but my mind began to drift to more... obscure thoughts." What did he mean by that? 

You grabbed his shoulder roughly, making he gasp and cower in fear of what you'd do next.

"What the fuck does that mean? Did you come here just so you could laugh at me?"

"N-no, I..."Shuichi trembled, lowering his gaze. "I've been wanting to be like this with you... you're so good, so perfect, yet you waste your time with me. I don't deserve it."

His kind words took you off-guard, making you blush slightly. His eyes looked up at you lovingly, but he had to ruin everything saying something that make you disgusted again.

"Y-you make me so fucking hard一"

"Shut the fuck up."

You've had enough.

You push him against the wall, making him yelp. You've never felt the urge to bully Shuichi, but he'd made you want to kick his stupid face now. You felt terribly insulted by his words, and on top of that, he didn't seem like he regretted them at all.

"You're disgusting. No wonder why nobody likes you. I give you the chance to work with me and you disrespect me in return. How dare you?"

"I'm sorry... You are so hot t-that I can't help having lewd thoughts about you." He admitted with his face as red as a tomato. He was visibly shaking, trying to hold the tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks, yet keeping that smirk of his onto his face. 

He just couldn't shut up, could he?

"Are you even listening to me? I said I don't want to hear any of the fucked up shit you come up with!" 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for thinking about you like that! Please, punish me however you want! Make me suffer!"

Oh, the fucking wimp was enjoying this. But you would be lying if you said his words hadn't made you feel aroused as well. He wanted you to punish him. You might do just that, and make him regret his decision. You were going to teach this brat to fucking behave in front of you.

You pressed your knee against his crotch, making him moan, and grabbed both of his shoulders forcefully to keep him in place. 

"Who do you think you are to speak to me like that? You think I'm some whore for you to get off to? You're mistaken." You said, continuing to press your knee against his crotch, making him scream in ecstasy.

"Right now, you are at my mercy. You should feel honored if I ever let you lick my shoes!"

He was panting, repeating your name over and over as if it were a mantra, shuddering every time your skin made contact with his. You kissed him roughly while he still murmured your name between your lips. Your tongue slid into his mouth easily, as his lips were already parted, and soon you found a new territory to explore.

When you two separated, Shuichi looked like he was about to cry, red-faced and panting like he had just ran a marathon. His face held a twisted smile that you would have found creepy if it weren't for the situation you two were in. This boy was totally comitted to you. And you decided to be honest to yourself: it was hot seeing him submit to you. You will show him his place.

"Ah, (Y/N)... I'm so sorry." he said bluntly, making you wonder why he would apologize until you noticed something hard pressing against your thigh. Shuichi moaned, thrusting into your leg, enjoying the friction it caused him. He kissed you again, quickly letting you dominate the kiss as he continued rutting against you. You decided to ignore it and fixated your attention to his lips, lightly nibbling at his bottom lip while tangling your hand into his hair. A particularly rough thrust on his part made you yelp and pull his hair a little harder than you intended, but given the loud moan he inmediatly left after that you countinued pulling it, coaxing a few more moans from him. 

You tried to silence him with your mouth, not wanting to get caught in such a compromising situation, but his cute whines and moans were too good for that.

Such a gross boy, but you could get used to it.

"You know what, you're gonna do just that. Get on your knees" you said, and he quickly did as he was told looking up to you with bright cheeks and lustful eyes. He was a mess.

You seated yourself on a chair, gesturing him to come closer to you. Just when he was right in front of you, you shoved your foot onto his face.

"Lick it."

He didn't need to be told twice and quickly got his tongue to work. He licked all over your shoe, not minding the dirty sole at all.

"That's it, you fucking peasant. You should be glad I let some weirdo like you give me such a special treatment." you said, pressing your foot further into his mouth, making him choke on it. He hummed while it was on his mouth, starting to suck and lap at the tip of your shoe. 

He got bored of it after a while, discarding your shoes and kissing your bare feet. You felt yourself shiver at the soft gesture, heating up when you felt him starting to ascend to your knee, and then thighs. 

"What do you think you're doing? Did I give you permission to do that?"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I can't control myself. I'm such a slut for you, I need you..."

You moaned at his choice of words, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him under your skirt and against your clothed crotch, which was already leaking. He started licking it as soon as his face made contact with the soft fabric, burying his face further between your legs.

"Oh, gods... Let me please you! I-I'll prove that I can be useful to you!" Shuichi begged, and you couldn't find it in yourself to say no to his pleading face.

You removed your underwear teasingly, chuckling at his impatience, and the second it touched the floor he was already on you, servicing you with his tongue. He was very sloppy, but you really enjoyed his entusiasm despite his obvious lack of experience. 

"Good boy, Shuichi... Keep going." You moaned, which made him speed his movements a little. He moaned into your pussy, sending vibrations through it and making you shudder in pleasure. Fuck, he was such a good slut for you, you kinda regretted being so mean to him before.

You heard the sound of a buckle hitting the ground, only to see Saihara had gotten out his cock and was eagerly pleasuring himself while he had his mouth latched to your pussy. You were gonna scold him for that, but he was doing such a good job at eating you out that you decided to allow him to touch himself for a while.

"Filthy boy. You seem to love the taste of my pussy, don't you? You haven't had a treat like this in your whole life." you whispered, making him moan in return. He said something between your thighs, but it was so muffled you didn't understand him. You pulled him away from you, which made him whine in dissapointment.

"What did you say, freak?" you asked him, looking at his clouded eyes. He was so sweaty and flushtered, and even though you had found it disgusting before, his lewd face only turned you on more. 

"I-I'm going to c-cum..."

"Is that so? I might give you permission..." you whispered seductively. "...but you have to get me off first. Know your priorities."

With that said, he was back between your legs, sucking on your clit for a while before slipping his tongue into your wet hole. You bit your lips, not wanting to alert anyone of what you two were doing, and pressed him further into your pussy. You felt your release getting closer each time he sucked on every sensitive spot between your legs, trying to keep your legs still. You noticed he was on the verge of his own orgasm as well, but he was trying his best not to cum before you did.

He continued pleasuring you with his tongue until you couldn't take it any longer, cumming into his mouth with a loud groan. He quickly licked you clean with his tongue, swallowing as much of your fluids as he could. Not too long after that he was cumming as well, dirtying his hands and the floor with his hot milk.

"Ah... Good job, Shuichi. Seems you aren't as useless as I thought." you panted, still recovering from your orgasm. "But you've made such a mess! Aren't you going to clean it?" you gently pushed him towards the floor, and he quickly understood.

"Yes...! Right away!" he exclaimed, licking his own cum off the floor and his hands soundly, not wasting a single drop. Both of your taste and his mixed into his mouth, and Shuichi felt like he was tasting the best flavour in whole world. Seeing Shuichi humiliate himself brought a smile to your face, but you knew he was enjoying this as much as you.  
After he was done, you petted his hair. He still was the same freak you disliked before, but now you didn't think about him like that. He was just a sweet boy that needed some guidance to the right path一 some rough guidance to be exact. And you didn't mind taking that job. He was totally devoted to you, and you kinda liked the idea of him obeying your every whim.

Remembering you were still in the library, you rushed to make yourselves look presentable and exited it, receiving bad looks from some people that hapenned to be there. You didn't care about it, the experience was too good to mind what anyone else could think.

"We are far from done."you said. "We're going to my house to finish what we've started. I haven't punished you enough."

Shuichi's face lit up at your words, and both of you wasted no time to get to your house as soon as possible. You didn't mind letting him in your house anymore, not after all that had taken place.

After that incident, Shuichi and you grew very close, and you two ended up getting the highest mark in your class for the project. He still enjoyed your gentle bullying, and you learned that deep inside he was a good person, despite his obsession with Danganronpa and his perverted mind. He just had a few quirks, some creepier than others, but you learned to accept them, and, after a while, grew to love them. He was a mess, but he was your mess.


End file.
